


Kismet

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [1]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Accident?  Maybe destiny and fate instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Blurr/Mirage  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Note:** Canon? What canon? And these two will NOT get out of my damn head. (not really complaining, but I DO have other fics to write here gentlemechs!)

Blurr was drunk. No, no he was far past drunk. The energon flowed endlessly, sweet, perfect, _potent_.

And his host...

Wait, this was his host, right? He pulled his helm back and smiled as he saw the rich blue plating, the too-bright golden optics. Yup. His host. Everyone's host. Gorgeous mech…

He should show proper gratitude for such a damn good party.

His host... Mirage! Yeah, Mirage giggled into the kiss, then moaned as Blurr pressed, took, showed his gratitude.

"Come with me," Mirage murmured, tugging Blurr. "Come."

Blurr went, following the pretty noble away from the loud, fluttering music, the too noisy crowd, the not dim enough lighting. Into a room, opulent, _quiet_ , they went.

Blurr pulled Mirage close, holding him tight, stroking over sleek plating, teasing between transformation seams. Mirage led them both backward until they fell. Blurr snickered, but otherwise hardly noticed.

Each touch tingled. Each caress sparkled. Every kiss was indescribable bliss.

Hot, smooth, perfect thighs rode high over Blurr's hips. His spark spasmed and throbbed. He had _never_ felt so incredibly _good_ during an interface before.

The quiet room filled with the sounds of their passion. Sharp cries, soft moans. Until the sound of Blurr’s name rang almost musically from the beautiful Towerling under him. The universe seemed to glow, flash blindingly, and he was carried away on a tide euphoria.

~ | ~

Waking hurt, and Blurr groaned. About the only good thing was the warm frame wrapped around his, but that was offset by how his helm throbbed in time to his spark. What was worse, was that throb had an echo. Primus, he’d pushed past his limits last night. He was usually a _little_ more careful, but the high grade had been better than the best stuff he could get at the Circle in the VIP lounge, and his host had been so very attentive.

His host!

_Mirage!_

“Oh, please do stop shouting,” Mirage whined, shifting, tucking his face deeper into Blurr’s neck.

Blurr blinked his optics open, the shutters not working in sync at first. Weird. He hadn’t thought he’d said it out loud.

“Well, you did,” Mirage grumbled, all but burrowing under Blurr.

“No, I didn’t,” Blurr said, forcing himself to focus, mind whirling through memories as he came more fully awake.

“I might be sick.” Mirage pushed away, hands on his helm, and Blurr felt a heavy wave of nausea himself. “Oh, Primus, make it stop,” Mirage whimpered.

Blurr could feel Mirage’s panic at the thought of being ill. It would be humiliating. The servants would snicker at him for days if they found out. How the frag could he _know_ that? How could he hear Mirage’s desperate pleading when he could plainly see the noble’s mouth was shut. More, his jaw looked locked.

Mirage’s helm slowly turned, the color bleeding from his optics, and Blurr realized the moment the thought occurred.

_Bonded_.

Bonded, and all that word meant to Mirage, flooded into Blurr’s mind. He had heard of it before, but it really hadn’t meant much to him. Racers didn’t have strong attachments to others, and they sure didn’t tie their very spark to someone else. Not while still on the tracks.

Mirage shot off the berth, stumbling before disappearing through a door, a private wash room. The door swishing shut didn’t save Blurr from knowing what happened though, and he focused on cycling his own vents calmly. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a mech purge. A hard run too soon after refueling had caused it in nearly every Racer he knew of, even Blurr himself. Of course _feeling_ it as if it had been him, or like reliving some bad memory was new.

Blurr shook it off, turned his thoughts elsewhere. Rather, he tried. Mirage’s terror, the constant stream of _Oh, Primus, what am I going to do, what am I going to do?!_ , then the hitching sobs he couldn’t hear with his audials but within his mind wouldn’t allow him to distance himself.

Standing on rather shaky legs, Blurr made his way to the wash room. Mirage was a heap against the wall of the shower. Blurr ran through what he knew about bonds, what Mirage knew about them. They were stuck, but on some level they had to be compatible enough to have wanted it, and to have accomplished this level of connection in one night. Well. That was good news at least. And if he was going to be bonded, well then, he was just going to have to act like it. Well, his best guess as to how that should be, right? Bondmates should be loving, or at least kind to one another. He could do that. He wasn’t a cruel mech anyway.

Blurr knelt beside Mirage, and pulled him into his arms, purring softly. “We’ll be ok.”

“Primus! How can you possibly be so very sure so easily?”

Blurr grinned and shrugged. _Decision made. It’s that simple._ “We just have to decide now how we’ll keep it a secret while still getting to be close. I don’t want to stop racing, and you don’t want your family disowning you, so we’ll have to be careful is all.”

Mirage heaved a sigh, and leaned into Blurr as he made himself more comfortable on the floor. _First rule should be we don’t speak out loud about it._

_Makes sense. One mech catching us at it would be the end of all our fun._ Blurr chuckled as Mirage’s optics widened, incredulity ringing over the bond. It made him snicker, that feeling of _feeling_ something, but it not being from him. _Think about it,_ he purred, voice low. _We have this amazing secret now. We get to come up with all sorts of sneaky ways of getting together so we can keep it just for ourselves._

Mirage began to feel better, only for his spark to plummet again. _I cannot be faithful to you,_ he whispered, and Blurr knew that was something expected in a bonded Towers’ mech.

He brushed it off. _So what? I can’t be faithful to you either. I mean sparks? Sure. I haven’t shared sparks before with anyone, so that won’t be a problem, but it’s stupid to turn down pleasure wherever you can get it. I wouldn’t even want you to do that._

Mirage looked up at him, and Blurr grinned, bumping the forehelms together lightly, and snickering at the wince of pain that caused in them both. “You are going to be a handful for me, yes?”

“Absolutely!” _We’ll never be bored._ And that right there was all the reason Blurr needed to accept their bond. It really was going to be fun.

Mirage began to feel a little better, which made Blurr feel better. He smiled, kissing his bondmate’s cheek.

“You can be incredibly sweet.” _I can feel that, but I swear I cannot for the life of me pick out a single, ungarbled thought. Must you think so much, so fast?_ Mirage asked, and Blurr just laughed. “Primus.” Mirage rubbed at his helm.

“Something in your tanks will help. Come on.” Blurr stood, tugging Mirage up. “Well, ok, a wash first, then something in your tanks.” Spark sharing wasn’t the only thing they’d got up to last night. He turned on the showerhead, hand under the cleanser to test the temperature before pulling Mirage under with him.

_I could get used to this,_ Mirage murmured, tipping his helm back, softening under Blurr’s touch.

Blurr smiled, nibbling along Mirage’s neck cables. _Gonna have to. Kind of cool though. Keep ourselves happy by keeping each other happy._ A sudden thought. _I can’t **wait** for my next race! You’re going to love it!_

Mirage went a bit still, a little tense. _Do you think we’ll ever love each other?_

Blurr stopped himself from shrugging. They needed to practice not reacting to things that weren’t said out loud. _Maybe. Not really worried about it. We’ll be happy. Won’t settle for anything else, and neither would you._ He smoothed his hands over Mirage’s plating, pressing closer, pushing his bonded back.

Yeah. He liked that. _His_ bonded.

Blurr purred, pushing a thigh between Mirage’s. _We should celebrate._

“Incorrigible,” Mirage gasped, hips rolling forward, fingers slipping between the piping in Blurr’s side.

Blurr laughed softly, deep and sultry, and set out to learn every spot on his bondmate that would make him writhe and whimper and call out his name like he had the night before.

Yes. This would work. They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kismet by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263250)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kismet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263250) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
